stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started
Getting Started Getting Started is the first episode of Quest to kill the Ender Dragon. It was released on April 7, 2013 Plot The episode begins with Stampy introducing the video and explaining what Quest to kill the Ender Dragon is. As the two chop down trees Stampy sees a dog and groans because he doesn't have any bones, he then asks why he can't just make a collar and put it on the dog. He continues by saying a dog could be used as a hoe to cultivate the lands "with it digging it's claws into the ground." Squid then starts looking for a place to make their house while Stampy goes around and finds a whole pack of dogs and some pumpkins to which he says "It's the exact same color as my fur." He then finds a cave and goes in mentioning light glitches and the new types of wood in the new update while Squid finds a good place to make a house. Stampy then goes to find a new cave and is attacked by a Skeleton to which he quickly kills and gets bones to tame a dog. He then makes a deal with Squid that they each have one bone to tame a dog, Stampy then manages to tame Peter. Squid then has his go and fails. Stampy and Squid then make a bet about which episode Peter will die, he then says he might just kill Peter on the episode he predicts to which Peter whimpers as stated by Stampy. After finishing mining some coal Stampy heads to find squid but is interrupted by a Crepper. After narrowly escaping Stampy picks up an apple dropped from a tree left by the exploding Creeper. He then heads to Squids wall house and works on it while Squid battles two Skeletons. Squid then picks up some xp and Stampy says he's about to level up, too. The two then think of what Stampy would evolve into. Stampy says "Stampy massive nose" while Squid says a lion. Squid later heads towards a Skeleton to get bones to tame a dog. Succeeding he tames Twizzle. While Squid celebrates a Creeper sneaks up behind him and explodes. Squid then tries to find a name and calls him Hermit because it's a sandy area. He later decides on the name Twizzle. The two then sign off the video. Features Googlies * Spider (Mentioned) * While Squid looks for a place to make the house he finds a cave where he is attacked by a Spider * Skeleton #1 * Sneeks up behind Stampy and attacks him before being killed by him. * Creeper #1 * While exiting a cave a Creeper attacks Stampy and blows up. However, Stampy is far enough away to not take damage. * Zombie * Before reaching Squid, Stampy and Peter kill a zombie which comes out from behind a tree. * Skeleton #2 * Skeleton #3 * When building the split house Squid is attacked by two skeletons, he then kills them and gets their bones. * Skeleton #4 * Squid attacks it to get bones to tame a dog. * Creeper #2 * While Squid celebrates getting a dog a Creeper sneaks up behind him and blows up. Locations * Original Quest World * Sheep island (Mentioned) * Split House (Unfinished) * Feed The Beast World (Mentioned) * Dog House (Mentioned) Villains * Ender Dragon (Mentioned) Deaths No characters die in this episode. Trivia * First episode of the quest series * When Stampy mentions getting sheep to make beds Squid makes a Shawn the Sheep refrence when he says "Shawn, can we get Shawn." * Stampy says the idea of the let's play is their not going to make any pretty houses or amazing towns. However, a while later he and Squid start the quest series where they build pretty houses. * He then says they won't be living in luxury. They end up living in models of themselves with a massive storage room endless wool and food and a compound. * It's revealed Stampy feels like a "Spoiled Cat" in his Lovely World. * It's revealed Squid has never had a dog in Minecraft before. * Stampy predicts Peter ''will ''die in the Let's Play. However, because the two make a new world Peters fate remains the same. * When Stampy puts a piece of steak on the roof he makes a "The Steaks are high" pun. This is the first pun of the series. * Squid tames his first Minecraft dog in Minecraft in this episode. * Squid was originally going to calls Twizzle Hermit for Hermit Crab because it's a sandy biome.